Annabeth's Story
by PositivelyNegative25
Summary: We all know what happend to Percy before he came to Camp Half-Blood, but what about Annabeth? How did she meet Thalia and Luke? What tight situations did she get herself in? Please read and review! Story is better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 1: Hammers and Martial Arts**

I had been knocked out and was lying face first on the floor of my house. As I lay there the unimaginable events of the previous night played through my head.

I had been on the main floor of our house at the time doing some homework. But it wasn't going so well since I have Dyslexia and ADHD. It is weird because no one else in my family had Dyslexia or ADHD. Unless my mother, who I had never met and who my father refused to talk about, had them. I was the smartest kid in my class but got terrible marks in reading and writing because the words always floated off the page. I have one sibling, a sister and she was adopted, but she was adopted way before I was born so we might as well be real sisters. My sister, whose name was Charlotte, had been in her room reading a story about Karate or Kung-fu or something like that when she was attacked. She is a black belt in just about all types of martial arts. She had short wavy brown hair and green-brown eyes, just like our father. She is 13 years old but acts much older and is much more mature. Her favourite thing to do is read. Unlike me she received wonderful marks in reading and she never let me forget it.

Anyway, as I was struggling with the completion of my homework due the next day and being easily distracted, heard strange sounds coming from around the corner so I went out into our hallway and saw these horrible looking and for lack of better words, monsters. They vaguely resembled the top half of a woman with armour over their chests, they had green scaly skin, yellow eyes, and two tails instead of legs, and they were heading towards my sisters room. I remember watching their bloated crimson red lips and brown slime coated long sharp teeth move as they spoke to each other with broad grins boasting on the fact that they had immobilized the half blood and that their Master would be pleased, then they took her away. What half-blood even means, I'll never know. I drifted back but this time thinking of how I had escaped. It had all happened so fast. I had found a hammer on the table and I had tried to use it against the monsters. But the monsters had totally ignored me and pushed me out of the way when I went to approach them.

I had followed the monsters upstairs and had just seen my sister look up and her usual beautiful smile disappeared and her whole face showed how terrified she was. Then her terrified face turned determined but with a sense of resolve, just like it had when she was doing martial arts and he teacher had put her against someone that she knew that she couldn't beat. She stood up and got into a fighting stance. She had yelled something like 'get away all you robbers or I will call the police' I wondered why she called them that; they had looked like women with tentacles to me. Then her fist had shot out to punch the nearest monster. The monster however seemed to know what my sister would do a second before she did it and the monster grabbed her hand and broke her arm. She winced in pain and I started to scream.

Our dad came rushing in and saw the monsters and muttered something that sounded like 'oh no, they found us'. Who had found us I didn't know if I would ever find out. He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at the monster making the monster disappear into a pile of sand which got blown away by wind that came from I don't know where. He went to retrieve the object but another monster came over and one of its tails wrapped around his stomach and threw my dad against the wall so hard that it knocked him out.

Meanwhile my sister was engaged in a fight with another monster, she was kicking it with kicks that would have gotten her A+'s at one of her classes. For a second it looked like my sister was going to win the fight, but then another monster came up from behind and one of its tails squeezed my sister's neck until she passed out.

At that moment I realized that I hadn't been doing anything. And ran over to the monster that had attacked my sister and struck out trying to hit it in the back but one of its tentacles had shot out to grab me and I had to roll out of the way to avoid being hit. The monster's tails shot out again and I jumped over the tail and I quickly chopped it off, then I stabbed at her neck with the sharp end of the hammer, it was harder then I expected. She froze and during that time I quickly cut, well more like chopped, off its head. I looked for my sister but the room was empty. I started to panic. I sprinted to the stairs, but tripped on a pool of blood and fell down the stairs head first. Just before my vision went blank I saw the monsters run off with my sister's limp body slung over their shoulders.

**So how was it? Should I continue? The next chapters will be longer. Comments and encouragement is nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.**

**Bran Squares and Greek Gods**

The next thing I knew I heard voices.

"Is she alive?" asked a female voice.

"I think she was just knocked out." said a male voice.

My eyes fluttered open and I quickly reached for my hammer and tried to hit the two shapes that I saw but a hand quickly shot out and caught my wrist before could hurt anyone. I screamed and yelled "NO MORE MONSTERS! GO AWAY!"

"Calm down." said the female voice soothingly.

I stopped and saw a girl with short black hair and freckles that went over her nose and just slightly on her cheeks. She looked like she could be an Olympic runner and was wearing punk clothes and she had a black back-pack on that was so full it looked like a dime couldn't fit in it. And her eyes were electric blue. Kneeling beside her I saw a boy, a bit taller than the girl and very muscular with short-sandy-cropped hair, smile down at me.

"Oh good, you're awake." he said pleasantly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Luke son of Hermes." said the boy.

"And my name is Thalia daughter of Zeus. And you are…?" said the girl.

"My name is Annabeth, daughter of Dr. Chase, that's coincidental that both of your parents have Greek god names." I said weakly.

The boy and girl exchanged glances; I really hate it when people do that. Then Thalia took something out of her back-pack and offered it to me. It looked like bran squares, really, bran at a time like this.

"You're giving me bran squares?" I asked.

"It is an ambrosia square; it will hopefully make you better." Thalia said. Then I thought that I heard her mumbled, "Either that or she will literally burn up" but I must have heard wrong.

"Oh even better, like I know what that is." I said sarcastically.

"It's ambrosia and… why don't you just eat it." said Luke.

"Okay." I said.

I took the bran square/ambrosia thing and put it in my mouth. It tasted deliciously like my dads omelettes that he drowns in cheese and green-tailed-onions.

"Mmmm, that was delicious! It tasted nothing like bran." I said.

"Oh, thank God." I heard Thalia mutter. Even the boy, I think Luke was his name, breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What? Was I supposed to blow up like your back-pack looks like it is about to do?" I asked.

Thalia and Luke exchanged a look, did I mention that I really hated when people did that?

"Okay," I said, "What is going on here? First you exchange looks that say that it isn't coincidence that your parents both have Greek God names, then you both look like I should have blown up because I ate bran squares that taste like my dad's home-made omelettes that are drowned in cheese…" I said.

Thalia and Luke glance at each other, again, ok now I was really starting to get impatient with them. Then Luke gave a quick nod to Thalia. I tried to stand up, but my legs still wouldn't hold me. So I just glared at them.

Then Thalia said "We both have parents with Greek Gods' names because our parents are Greek Gods."

I tried to interrupt but Thalia put up her hand to stop me.

"Let me continue." she said. I glared, again, at her. She was really starting to annoy me with her superior attitude.

"The Greek myths are real and so are the Gods and Goddesses. There are twelve Olympians. And they are…"

"Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Dionysus, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hera, Ares, and Hermes." I said.

"Yes." said Luke sounding surprised. I think I impressed him a little bit. "Score 1 for me!" I thought.

"How did you know that?" Thalia asked.

"I just took Greek mythology in school." I said putting an emphasis on 'mythology.'

"But it isn't mythology, watch this. I said I was the daughter of Zeus, right?" said Thalia.

"Right… that's the god of the sky and mainly lightning." I said hesitantly.

"Exactly." she said.

Then she pointed to the lamp on the table next to us and then a lightning bolt hit the lamp and it turned into a pile of ashes.

"Wow! How did you do that?" I asked.

"I am a Half-blood." Thalia said.

"Wait did you just say 'Half-Blood?'" I asked.

"Yes, why?" she said.

"Because the monsters said, when they took my sister, that they had captured the half-blood." I said.

"Oh, that's why you are still alive and here, not with the Scythian Dracaeae." said Luke.

"The what?" I asked.

"Scythian Dracaenae or better known as Snake Woman." said Thalia.

"My sister said that they were only normal robbers not half-woman half-snake." I said.

"That's because she can't see through the mist." said Thalia.

"The what, what is the mi….." I asked.

"As I was saying," said Luke cut in impatiently, "the Dracaenae must have thought that your sister, since she was older, was the half-blood and not you."

"So what does the 'half' of Half-Blood mean?" I asked.

"I think you know." said Luke.

"It doesn't mean Half-God does it?" I asked.

"Yes it does." said Thalia gently.

"Then what can you do?" I asked pointing at Luke.

"Hermes is the God of Travelers, Thieving, and Luck. So I am obviously great at pick-pocketing, which means we will probably never run out of money, and I rarely get lost when leading people somewhere." said Luke proudly.

"Then if Greek Gods and Goddesses exist then which goddess is my mother?" I asked.

"Well," said Thalia, "you have grey eyes like the Goddess Athena who is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, but you are pretty enough maybe to be a daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. But you also might be a daughter of Hecate the minor Goddess of Magic or maybe your mother is Nemesis the minor Goddess of Revenge. Or there are many other minor Goddesses that could be your mother."

"Like Eirene the Goddess of peace or Elips the Goddess of hope or Horme the Goddess of Effort." I said.

"Yes very good." said Luke.

I smirked they weren't the only ones who knew a lot about Greek Mythology. Even though I am only seven people tell me that I was much smarter than other people my age and I had worked on a project about Greek Gods and Goddesses and had received an A+ on it.

"We will just have to see if and when your mother claims you." said Thalia.

"What do you mean 'if'?" I asked.

"Well, Gods and Goddesses are very self….." said Luke.

"Busy." said Thalia with a glare at Luke.

"Busy? What do they do? Don't they just sit on thrones ignoring everyone's pleas for help and order everyone else to do their dirty work and then complain if it isn't perfect?" I said.

"Well… ye….." said Luke.

"No! They are very busy controlling the weather or other things." said Thalia.

"Humph." I said disbelievingly. Then I yawned. And I looked at the clock that is above the door to our house and it said that it was nine-thirty at night.

"I am going to bed." I said.

"Fine," said Thalia, "Is there a place for Luke and me to sleep?" she asked.

"Yes, Luke can sleep in my dad's room and you can sleep in my sister's room." I chocked up a bit when I said my sisters room. Then I lead them up the stairs and told them to watch out for the blood at the top of them. My dad's room was the closest to the stairs so I lead Luke there first.

"Wow! This is amazing! Where did your dad get all this stuff?" asked Luke. My dad's room was filled with stuff about airplanes, world wars and battles and he had a notebook (or maybe more than one) that had notes on how the results of the wars could have been different if they had these technologies that my dad had invented.

"He is a crazy mad scientist." I said to Luke.

"This is fascinating!" said Thalia.

Then I went into the hall closet and took out a sleeping bag for Luke and one for Thalia. I gave one to Luke and then led Thalia around the corner to my sister's room. It was a plain white colour but had posters of Karate champions and medals and photo's of herself everywhere. The only way to tell that there had been a fight was one dead monster on the floor and Karlotte's nightstand had been toppled over. I admit I teared up a little bit and Thalia saw. Thalia took out her spear and quickly made the monster disappear with a simple touch of it. "I don't have to sleep in here if you don't want me to." she said quietly.

"No, it's okay." I said sadly.

Then Thalia surprised me by giving me a hug. And I hugged her back and cried. I don't know how long we stood there she holding me tightly and me crying, but at last I stopped shedding tears and said goodnight to her and Thalia said

"No matter what, we will always be here for you. We are family now."

"Thanks." I said and then I left to go to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please R&R! **

**Chapter 3: A Very Old (and Very Ugly) Lady Tries To Kill Me**

I woke up with a giant head-ache, probably the after affects from falling down un-carpeted stairs. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand, it said seven o'clock. I groaned and tried to go back asleep, but my head was just pounding so I got up and looked in my full body mirror. My curly blond hair was a mess so I quickly brushed through it and put it up in a ponytail. My grey eyes (yes I know there is no such thing as grey eyes but my eyes are actually grey) stood out against my deep tan. I also had a nice athletic body. I chose a blue top with blue and brown shorts and I didn't know what we would be doing so I put on brown socks and my blue and white running shoes. Then I went down stairs to have breakfast.

Thalia and Luke were already downstairs eating breakfast, in my house, but I didn't say anything because 1)my head-ache was making it hard to think, 2)I was just to tired and 3)it probably wouldn't accomplish anything. They were arguing about something. I hid behind the door, just out of sight but so I was able to hear everything they said.

"We need to leave this house or the monsters will find us." said Thalia.

"One more day couldn't hurt, and plus I would like to find out who her mother is, and I need to give her this and teach her how to use it." said Luke. I wonder what that thing was I wanted to jump into the room like a two-year-old but I waited patiently till they were done, because I didn't want to be caught spying.

"Fine, but only today." said Thalia.

"And tonight, those sleeping bags were comfy." said Luke.

"Okay." said Thalia impatiently.

That's when I stepped into the room.

"Good morning." I said sleepily.

"Good morning." said Thalia.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Luke.

"Yes, but I have a major headache." I said.

"Oh, here." said Luke handing me a half of an ambrosia square.

"Thanks." I said. I hoped I wasn't blushing. It was delicious once again, but this time it also hurt a little because then it hit me that my father is really gone! I almost started to cry again but then realised that it wouldn't do any good at all. Then Luke took something out off his pant-pocket.

"And here. It might be more use then a hammer." Luke held out the handle of a dagger to me. I took it gingerly.

"Thanks." I said blushing furiously. He also handed me the sheath and the strap to hold it in place. I put the dagger in the leather sheath and Luke attached it around my waist I was very aware of his warm hands against my skin.

"The dagger is celestial bronze, which means it goes right through mortals. It only injures immortals, monsters, or other demigods. The mist also makes it so that mortals won't see the dagger as a dagger; they might see it as a baseball-bat or something like that."

"Demigods is another term for Half-Blood, right?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, I forgot that I hadn't mentioned it." said Luke.

"It's okay." I said.

"Okay," said Thalia, "so the next thing on our list is to find out who your mother is, so let's find out what your good at."

"Okay, I am just going to have a quick bowl of cereal." I said.

"Sure." said Thalia.

"Do you like reading and writing?" asked Luke.

"No, not really because…." I said. It was because I have Dyslexia but I didn't think I was ready to tell my new friends that yet.

"Okay so probably not a daughter of Athena." said Luke.

"Do you spend a lot of time in the mirror putting on makeup?" asked Thalia.

"No I don't wear makeup." I said.

"So probably not Aphrodite." said Thalia.

"Do you feel anything toward the monsters?" asked Luke.

"Only like I would like to kill every single one of them for taking my sister and they are probably the reason for my father disappearing." I said.

"Okay so you might be a daughter of Nemesis the minor Goddess of balance and revenge." said Luke. I tried not to feel hurt when he said minor as in not important.

"So then what powers do I have?" I asked.

"The constant need to avenge people who have had something unkind done to them and to understand what is fair and what is unfair." said Thalia.

"Oh." I said wondering why my mother couldn't be really important like Thalia's father.

"And I think this last question will be enough for the day because then I will teach you how to use the dagger." said Luke.

"Okay." I said really looking forward to learning from Luke.

"Can you do magic?" asked Thalia.

"Umm, I have never tried." I said.

"Try turning this cup into a mouse or make it anything other than a cup." said Thalia.

"I'll try." I said. I closed my eyes, feeling very unintelligent, and tried to imagine the cup as a mouse. When I opened my eyes nothing had happened.

"That's okay," said Thalia, "you probably aren't a daughter of Hecate the minor goddess of magic.

"Okay so that's enough for the day. I am just going to pack all my stuff in Thalia's backpack once again and then where will I meet you to practice with your dagger?" asked Luke.

"Hmmm, I think the basement would be best because there is the most room in the basement." I said.

"Okay I will meet you there in 10 minutes." said Luke.

"Fine." I said. Then I went down the stairs and turned to the right. There lay the family room so I started to move the sofas and the chairs so that there was enough room to practice. Then, remembering that my sister would spar in a circle, I got a ball of string. I heard footsteps on the stairs so I assumed that it was Luke so I got into my fighting stance wanting to take him by surprise. But then it wasn't Luke that came down the stairs, it was a monstrous snake woman with a human head and a snake-like body. She had a forked tongue, vicious fangs, green scaly skin, and the eyes of a reptile.

"Your Echidna." is the only thing I manage to say.

"Yessssssss and you're the first person not to call me an anteater." she says licking her lips.

"Where is your son, the Chimera?" I ask, playing for time.

"He is entertaining your two little friendsssss." she answers.

"You leave my two friends alone." I said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. My son doesn't need any help, your little friends will be destroyed and so will you." she said. Then a sword appears in her hand and she lunges. I just manage to lift up the dagger to deflect the killing blow, but my movements are clumsy and slow because of my inexperience.

"You don't even know how to fight, what a pity that I don't have any competition. I have been fighting for over two thousand years!" she says in a mock sad voice. At that my feelings just snap, I had lost my sister and my father disappeared. A monster is probably going to kill my new friends and I am plain helpless… oh ya and I am about to be killed by a very, very old (and ugly) lady. So I do a flip and land on the other side of the Echidna and stab her in the back. She growled and tried to slice me, but I jumped out of the way.

"You will never beat me, I am the great, not anteater, Echidna." while she was saying that I was getting closer and closer and finally I was close enough to throw the dagger and when I did, it impaled in her heart. She screamed and then dissolved until there was nothing left of her other then one of her scales. I picked up the scale and pocked it. Then I sprinted upstairs and there was the Chimera and my two fighting friends. Thalia had her spear and a shield and Luke had a sword and a shield. And now to describe the Chimera, it was a huge monster with the head of a lion, a blood caked mane, and the body and hooves of a giant goat. Its tail is a ten-foot-long diamondback snake which grows out of it's shaggy behind. Oh ya and it breathes fire.

Thalia and Luke were having a very hard time getting near enough to the monster because anytime they did the monster would spit flames at them and then the snake would snap at them. So I decided that the snake had to go. The Chimera hadn't spotted me yet so I crept behind it and was about to cut the snake to bit's, but then everything went wrong. The snake seemed to have a mind of its own and it whipped around and tried to bite me but I just managed to scramble back to avoid it. It tried to spit poison at me but I deflected it off my dagger.

Meanwhile Thalia was trying the daughter of Zeus thing and was zapping the monster with lightning, but every time she zapped it, the more tired she got. Finally Luke managed to throw his shield and hit the monster in the face which managed to distract it so that I could kill the snake. The monster still didn't know that I was there so I stabbed the monster in the stomach which got it's attention off Thalia and Luke so Thalia threw her spear and it impaled it's self in the monsters forehead and Luke stabbed it's heart. Thalia and Luke were panting as they looked at me in awe. But I don't know what happened next because I was so tired that I lost consciousness.

**So how was it? Should I continue? Suggestions and comments are nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chappie! Please R&R! Constructive criticism is accepted as well as comments and encouragement. **

**Chapter 3: I Give a Monster a Manicure **

I woke up to a cold bucket of water on my face, I sat up too quickly because I immediately felt like I could throw-up, so I lay down again.

"Hey, what was that for?" I said indignantly.

"You wouldn't wake up." Luke said sheepishly.

"So you dump a bucket of freezing cold water on my face?"

"It worked," said Thalia curtly, "now let's go."

"Now? I just woke up." I said with a whiny voice.

"Yes, now!" said Thalia looking around nervously.

"Oh, so you're afraid." I said.

"No. I…." she said. It was then that I noticed the cuts, burns and bruises on their arms and legs. Thalia noticed me looking and frowned.

"Anyway as you get ready you can tell us how on earth you killed the Echidna." said Thalia. So, about 1hour later I had explained the entire story and had gotten ready.

"Well, it seams that you don't need any training after all." said Luke.

"But I do, I don't know what happened or how I did it." I protested.

"Well, I guess I could try teaching you." he said.

"But not here, we need to leave and go somewhere else." said Thalia firmly and nobody argued with her.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"Well, we should probably bring you to camp half-blood." said Luke.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"It's about one hour from the Hudson River and is disguised as a strawberry field." said Luke.

"The 315-mile long river that flows from North to South through eastern New York." I said.

"Yes, exactly," said Thalia, "now let's go because we have a long trip to make since we are in…"

"California. This will take us forever!" I said with a groan.

"We need to make a plan on how to get there." said Luke.

"I'll get a map from the basement, Thalia there are some snacks in the top cupboard in the kitchen if you want to pack some for the trip, and Luke could you see how much money you have in total to buy plain tickets. I will see if I can find any money as well." I said. Then I went to the basement and found a map of the United States of America. Then I realised that since my father liked airplanes, that he might have a list of where the nearest airports are in the USA and when the flights are. So I quickly ran upstairs to my dad's room and found exactly what I was looking for. Then I went downstairs to the main floor and found Thalia sitting at the kitchen table frowning at Luke.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We only have 150 dollars, how much do you have." she asked.

"Oops, I forgot to check, but I found this." and I showed them the little booklet with the times and everything.

"Okay, it looks like we will have to take a train to Nevada and from Nevada to Colorado we can take a plane. And if we take US Airways it will cost us 133 dollars, the plane leaves the day after tomorrow at 11:50 am and we will arrive at 6:05 in the evening." Thalia said.

"How much does a train ride cost?" asked Luke.

"From here to Colorado it costs about 120 dollars." I said.

"How do you know?" asked Thalia.

"Because my dad goes to Nevada all the time." I responded.

"Fine, but how are we going to get 253 dollars?" she asked.

"I could steal some." said Luke.

"I could look around here before we leave because we probably won't be coming back any time soon." I said.

"Okay, I am going to check around from here to the nearest train station for any monsters." said Thalia.

"And I am going with Thalia to steal some money and help look for monsters." said Luke.

"And I am going to look around for any money lying around here, meet back in 1 and a half hours." I said.

"By." said Thalia.

"See ya." said Luke.

"Bye." I said back and Thalia and Luke left.

When Thalia and Luke had left I went in search of money. The first place I would look would be in my room in my allowance box. See my sister and I both, ever since we were kids, put every penny we found or were given in a shoe box with a tiny slit at the top that would just fit a four-times folded dollar bill and we were never allowed to open it. But now it was an emergency so I went into my dresser and got out some scissors and pried the multi-coloured box open. Then I took out all the bills and coins and counted them. There were thirty-six dollars in coins and seventy-three dollars in bills, so I had one-hundred and nine dollars in all. Not bad. I was about to go into my sister's room to get her money, but then I hesitated. It just didn't seem right to go in her room and take her money without permission, so I went downstairs to wait for Thalia and Luke.

Thalia:The closer Luke and I got to the train station, the more people there were to steal from, but I told Luke not to steal more than five dollars per person because the person might not have a lot of money. Oh ya and when Luke told you that he took money from people all the time he was lying, he only steals in dire times like now. I couldn't help worrying about Annabeth, have any monsters attacked, is she afraid, did she find any money, and most of all, who is her mother.

Anyway, as I watched Luke disappear once again, I started to look around for monsters. It was raining, so I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. I saw a furry building, a train station, and a few condos. Wait, a furry building? I looked back and looked closer at the black furry shape. It seemed to be moving. I turned to look for Luke, but I couldn't see him so I started to walk in the direction that he disappeared. After about ten minutes I decided to just go and investigate alone. I started to walk toward the big black furry shape. I had to turn down a lot of different dark alleys, but I finally arrived about two school bus' distance from the shape. I ducked behind a lone house. Then I tiptoed and looked around the corner. The shape had glowing red eyes, black fur, and was about as big as a tank. It was then that I realised that I was looking at a Hellhound. Holy Zeus. I was just able to think "I'm dead." and then it saw me. It barked so loud I thought I would go deaf. I tried to back up, but then my back hit the wall of the house, I was trapped. I tried to think positive, it wasn't raining much anymore and the sun had started to come out. I tried zapping it with lightning, but that was like throwing sticks at it. I needed help, that was for sure. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. There was a puddle of water in my shadow beside me so I got out of the way so that the sun could shine properly on it. As soon as I did that a mini rainbow appeared. Then my hand went into my pocket and I fished out a gold drachma, money of the gods, and I threw the drachma into the rainbow and prayed "O goddess, accept our offering."

"Show me Luke." I said. All the while the Hellhound was getting closer and closer. I took out my shield, Aegis, and the Hellhound froze at the hideous face of Medusa. That was just enough time for Luke to appear in the rainbow.

"Help?" I said to Luke.

"Thalia! Where are you? Never mind, I'll be there in a few minutes with a little help from my dad." he grimaced like that was the most appalling thing he could and ever would do. Then Luke slashed throw the image and disappeared. Then I guess the face of Medusa didn't look as ugly, because the Hellhound was right in front of me in under 3 seconds. Then it swiped at me with one of its gigantic paws. I deflected the paw off my shield, but the impact caused me to get thrown backwards and hit my head on the house behind me. I blinked a couple of times to get the stars that I was seeing to disappear. When everything came into focus again, all I saw were teeth almost the size of my sword. I used my sword butt to knock one of the teeth out, but I knew that wouldn't do much. I sliced the monster's nose, but that was like giving the monster a paper cut. I took out the mace canister from my pocket and unfolded my spear from it. But unfortunately, the time it took in doing that the monster was reaching out its paw to grab me. I cut one of its nails off but that didn't do any thing other than give the monster a manicure. It grabbed me, but as soon as the giant paw touched my skin it got a shock and it was so surprised that it recoiled enough for me to get a clear shot at its heart with my spear. Then the monster dissolved into nothingness.

I was exhausted. I wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep, but I knew I couldn't. I had a quest to go on. And guess what? Luke chooses then to appear.

"Thalia, where is the monster?" he asked.

"Where were you when I needed you?" I asked.

"Well, my dad wasn't exactly happy with me because I left home. So I told him that it wasn't for me, it was for you. And then he said he wasn't going to help you because you shouldn't have been born, you are one of the big three. Blaa Blaa Blaa." said Luke.

"So how did you find me?" I asked.

"Well then I told him that it was for Annabeth. And he said "ah yes that one, I guess her mother wouldn't be very happy with me if I did not help you with her." So naturally I asked who her mother was. But he said that she wouldn't be very happy with him if told me who her mother was. But at least he gave me the directions." he said.

"Not that it did much good." I muttered.

"Anyway we need to get back to the house. Annabeth is probably starting to worry about us and I don't want her coming out here to look for us alone." I said.

"I just realized something!" said Luke.

"What?" I said.

"Annabeth can't be a daughter of a minor goddess." said Luke.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because my dad almost seemed afraid of the goddess who is Annabeth's mother. And he wouldn't be afraid of a minor goddess." said Luke.

"Well, don't tell Annabeth until we are sure. We don't want to get her hopes up, just to dash them again." I said.

"Okay." said Luke. Then we headed back to Annabeth's house.

Annabeth:

I looked anxiously at the clock. Thalia and Luke were almost twenty minutes late. I told myself not to worry, they were probably on their way back already. But what if something had happened to them? And I was just sitting here on my butt doing absolutely nothing. So I decided that if they weren't here in another fifteen minutes, I would go and look for them…

**So how was it? Sorry if it was a bit short. I have to do a speech in English class so updating might take a little longer.**

**Special thanx to:**

**alyssandra poseidon's daughter**

**Prince's-Mayflower**

**Mythology Girl**

**SeaweedBrain33**

**For reviewing! Thanks a lot guys it really means a lot to me! **


End file.
